Summer Is Forever
by Queenster
Summary: FutureFic. It is summertime. Parker is back from London, Christine is off from school and Booth and Bones couldn't be happier. Swimming, pranks, road trips and more! Family fluff and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1 - No Place Like Home

_A/N So this is my first fanfic on this site. For the sake of the story Christine is 7 and Parker is 14. I haven't really fully thought out the concept of the story if I want it to be a bunch of one shots or an actual story. Never the less, just expect a lot of fluff. _

_I don't own BONES but I wish I did._

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Christine Booth said as she jumped into the backseat of her dad's FBI issued SUV.

"Hi sweetheart, how was the last day of fourth grade?" Booth replied. To this day, he still wonders how her 7 year old skipped not only one but two grades of school. _Takes after her mother,_ he thought.

"Great! Look at my report card. All A's!" handing over the paper to her dad. _Yup, definitely her mother. _Booth chuckled.

"When are we going to pick up Parker?" Christine said with excitement "I haven't seen him in months."

"His flight gets in at 9:00 tonight." Booth misses his son too. Parker has been back and forth between England and Washington DC every few months due to Rebecca taking a new position in London, England but Booth doesn't get to see him as much as he would like. "We're going to pick mommy up from the Jeffersonian, eat dinner, and head to the airport."

"Yay! I can't wait to spend the whole summer with him!" as she reached into her backpack for her book. "We will go swimming, the zoo, the museum, the park…" Booth just continued to smile as Christine's list kept going on and on.

Christine quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, leaped out of the SUV and ran towards the Medico-Legal Lab of the Jeffersonian as Booth followed closely behind her. Christine loved spending time at the Jeffersonian. She loved the bugs that Hodgins would show her, the big projector screen that Angela would let her play on, the science experiments that she would get to do with the squinterns but most of all she loved her mom's office. She found the artifacts very fascinating and the couch, it was so comfortable.

As the doors to the lab opened, she ran in, discovering her mother on the platform. She quickly stopped right before the stairs knowing not to set off the alarm. _She made that mistake once, the sound of the alarms were terrible, _she were only a few petri-dishes on the platform so Christine knew that she was allowed to be up there today.

"Hey Bones!" yelled Booth as he entered the lab.

"Hey Booth. Hi Christine, how was your day?" Brennan said as she saw her little girl eagerly waiting at the bottom of the stairs to come up.

"Fantastic! I'm sad that school is over." Christine answered while Booth slid his access card in the slot allowing them to enter. Christine walked up to her mother to give her a hug. Brennan then gave Booth a quick kiss.

"Eww" Christine said while both her parents laughed.

"I'm just going to be here a little while longer then we can head over to the diner for dinner" Brennan said "I think Angela is in her office with Michael, Christine. Booth, there are some files from the last case that you need to sign off on in my office."

"Yeah sure, got it." As Booth turned around, Christine was already entering Angela's office.

Michael , or Mikey which everyone calls him, was Christine's best friend. They were only a year apart and since their mother's practically did everything together, they would too.

"Hey Mikey! Hey Angie!" announced Christine as she entered Angela's office. Her office was always cool with all the art that's displayed around her office.

"Hey! Look at what my mom's trying to do with the Angelatron." Michael replied.

"Hi sweetie" Angela said with a determined look on her face "I'm trying to program this hockey game that you'll be able to play on the Angelatron…here this should do the trick."

The screen turned on revealing the start screen with two teams. "Sweet!" exclaimed Michael as he passed Christine the second controller.

"I'm going to kick your butt at this!" Christine said.

"Not if I kick yours first!" replied Michael.

"Have fun kids. I'm going to go check on Bren." Angela said while leaving the room that was filled with laughter.

An hour passed by, maybe two. Christine really didn't know because the game was too much fun. The two kids took their eyes off the screen as four adults entered the room.

"Hey kids, time to go!" Booth said while entering the room "—Hey is that a hockey game? Can I play!?"

"Booth, were going to be late if you play another round." Brennan replied.

"Really quickly?"

"You don't want to keep your son waiting at the airport, do you?"

"Fine, your right. Come on Christine." _Brennan, always the logical one_ thought Booth.

"Bye guys, see you on Monday." The family said as they walked out. During the past few years Brennan has finally promised to stop working on weekends unless she absolutely had to. Booth took pride in knowing that he was the one that convinced her to doing so. Maybe it was Christine…maybe just a bit.

"See ya." The other family replied.

"Well I'm going to play a round with my son before we leave." Hodgins said loudly knowing Booth would hear and be jealous as he reached for the controller.

"Not a chance" replied Angela as she shut off the Angelator "We're going to have a nice family dinner tonight."

"Awwwwwwwww" the boys groaned but they knew better than to argue.

On the drive to the airport, Booth could only understand about half the words that were coming out of his partner's mouth but somehow their daughter could understand all of it, let alone be interested in the topic. He was glad that when Parker was here, they could talk about sports in the car instead of squinty things.

"So the human skeleton changed when we started to walk on two feet?" questioned Christine.

"Yes, bipedalism caused changes to the skeletal structure. There is the s-curve in the spine, the pelvis is much wider and shorter, the sacrum is flatter, and there is a bicondylar angle in the valgus knee, just to name a few." Brennan replied excitedly. She loved it when her daughter would ask questions and become so fascinated in science.

_Bicondylar angle in the valgus knee? Is that even English? This was definitely a 'I don't know what that means' kind of moment. _Booth thought. _I love these two but seriously, this squint talk needs to stop. _

"Yeah, bipedalism is very exciting" Booth said sarcastically, "But let's help me find a parking space."

As the three of them walked into the airport, Brennan looked down at her watch. "It's 8:30, were still early. We will also probably need to wait for Parker to get his suitcase and to get through customs."

"And you were the one saying that there was no time to play that hockey game on the Angelatron" Booth said while Brennan gave him a disapproving look. Avoiding the subject he continued, "Hey Bones, you want some coffee?" pointing over to the coffee shop in the corner.

"Yeah sure. Get a cookie for Christine? Also some food for Parker while you're at it. He will be hungry after he lands."

"Got it." Booth smiled and shook his head as he walked away and heard his two favourite girls continue their talk about bipedalism.

"Do you see Parker?" asked Christine.

"Nope not yet" her parents replied.

A few minutes later they spotted a teenager with long blond hair with a big grin on his face as he spotted Booth, Bones, and Christine.

"Parkerrr!" Christine exclaimed, running up to him.

"Hey Chrissy, how's my favourite sister doing?"

"Parks, I'm your only sister."

"Yeah and my favourite." He laughed. "Hi dad. Hi Bones." Giving them both a huge hug.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi Parker, how was your flight?"

"There was a lot of turbulence, I'm glad that I'm back on the ground." He replied.

"How's England?" his father asked.

"It's alright. I missed all of you though."

"We missed you too" said Brennan as the four of them walked towards the SUV.

"Hey dad, do you have some food?" Parker asked. Brennan handed him a sandwich. "Thanks Bones! I'm starving!" As he took a big bite into his sandwich he looked over at Christine.

"Hey Chrissy, why are you so quiet?" asked Parker.

"I'm just thinking of all the fun that we're going to have. We will go…" Christine continued her whole list without even taking a breath.

Now _that his little sister is on a roll, she probably won't stop talking until they got home. That didn't matter though. He missed the excitement, playful arguments, and seeing his old man lose those arguments. Oh, _he sighed,_ how much he missed home._

* * *

_A/N This chapter was meant to set everything up. I learned about the bipedalism stuff in my anthropology class so I thought I would include it. Look forward to pranks, swimming, and family time. _


	2. Chapter 2 - The Water's Great

_A/N Glad you liked the first chapter _ _ I'm trying to get a lot more written before I get back to university next week. So here's number two._

* * *

It was the first official day of summer vacation. Booth woke up to the smell of summer air and a hint of a fruity floral scent, which was Bones. He looked over to the other side of the bed and kissed his partner on her forehead. He loved that he could do that every morning. Then he looked at the clock telling him that it was 7:30am. It wasn't unusual to wake up early on the weekend for the Booth clan.

"Hey Bones, where should we go today?" as he walked over to the bathroom.

"I was thinking of going swimming" she replied.

"There's a pool out back that we can go swimming whenever we want."

"I was leaning more towards the beach or the new waterpark that opened by the freeway."

"Oh, yes. I remember Chrissy saying she wanted to go to the park."

"Alright, let's ask the kids. I'm sure they are already watching cartoons in the living room."

They were right. Christine was on the floor, lying down on her stomach and her eyes were glued to the television. Parker was lying down on the couch still enjoying the cartoons, even if he was fourteen. Booth felt proud in knowing that his genius child still loved watching Saturday morning cartoons along with the Discovery Channel programs that she would normally watch.

"Morning" the kids said.

"Good morning" Brennan replied "We were wondering if you would like to go to the beach or the waterpark today."

Without any hesitation both Parker and Christine practically yelled, "Waterpark!"

"Waterpark it is." Booth confirmed handing over a cup of coffee to Brennan. "What would you like for breakfast today?"

"Dad, can you please make those awesome pancakes? I missed eating them so much." Parker asked.

"Yeah sure." His father replied.

When the pancakes were done the family sat down to eat and to discuss what they should bring. Parker and Christine were not really paying attention to the conversation. Instead, they were both drowning their pancakes with a bunch of maple syrup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bones! Did you get the sandwiches and juice?" Booth yelled from the driveway.

"Yeah here!" Passing the sandwiches to Booth to put in the cooler. "Did you get the towels, sunscreen, and the waterproof camera?"

Parker ran out of the house handing Brennan the camera while Christine gave her dad the sunscreen. "We got it." They both said as they hopped in the SUV.

"Here we go" Booth announced while he put on his sunglasses.

It took them 45 minutes to get to the park. It was so hot outside that they just wanted to jump in the water as fast as they could. Booth went over to pay for day passes and handed everyone a wristband to put on. The gang changed in to their swimsuits, put sunscreen on and put everything in a locker as they looked around to see what they wanted to do first.

"Daddy, can we go on that one?" Chrissy pointed over to the highest waterslide in the park.

"That's pretty high up. Are you sure honey?" Booth asked.

"Yup" she replied.

Booth took two tubes that sat two people each and followed his family up what seemed like 30 flights of stairs. He gave one of the tubes to Bones, which Christine wanted to go down with. Christine and Brennan sat down waiting for the lifeguard to allow them to go. The lifeguard gave them a little push and they went down the slide. There were very sharp turns and one very high drop that caused them to crash down into the pool of water at the end of the tunnel.

"Mommy! Let's do that again!" exclaimed Christine.

"Let's wait for your dad and Parker to get down here first" her mom replied.

Just as she said that, she heard laughter coming from the tunnel. Booth and Parker came crashing down causing water to splash the girls even when they were standing at the edge of the pool.

"That was awesome!" Parker shouted. "Can we try out the rope swings over there?"

"Yeah let's go!" Booth said excitedly. Brennan thought, she was practically taking care of three kids at the waterpark today.

Booth lifted Christine up to grab on to the rope and gave her a little push. He watched as she jumped into the water with a grin on her face. Parker grabbed the rope, took a few steps back, and ran. Brennan went after Parker. Then, it was Booth's turn. He did a front flip as he let go of the rope and splashed into the water.

They went on a few more waterslides and everyone was starting to get hungry. Booth went to get the cooler out of the car while the rest of them went to find a table. Brennan handed everyone a sandwich and they ate.

"Can we go play now?" Christine asked eagerly. She had already waited really patiently for 45 minutes.

"Yes you may." Brennan answered, "I'm going to be over here in the shade." She reached into her bag to grab her laptop and started to continue writing her next novel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was so much fun!" Parker exclaimed as they headed back to the SUV.

"I could go for some food and a nap." Booth followed.

"I could go for a swim in the backyard." Parker said.

"Bud, you've been in the water the whole day. You will shrivel up like a prune," suggested Booth.

"Actually, the skin is protected by an oily substance called the sebum. When you are in the water for a long period of time the sebum washes off." Brennan continued, "Your skin is actually absorbing the water."

"Either way, you've been in the water way too much today." Booth pointed out. "You can go swimming tomorrow after church."

"Alright" Parker agreed "but I was right."

Booth was confused, "Right about what?"

"Remember when I was younger and said that you needed to get 'sexed up'?" Parker asked.

Brennan remembered, "Yes I do. The whole reason you wanted your dad to get a girlfriend was so that you could have a pool."

"Yeah and Bones gave us the keys to the pool in her old apartment." Booth also remembered. How could he forget his son asking every woman in the Jeffersonian to 'sex him up'?

"It's even better now! You and Bones are together and we actually did move into a house with a pool!" Parker said as they laughed.

Christine was really confused. She was about to ask what they meant but her eyelids were really heavy as she fell asleep in the car.

* * *

_A/N I've got a few more ideas up my sleeve. Feel free to give me suggestions. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Prank vs Prank

_A/N Hopefully you find this one funny. Enjoy!_

* * *

Parker woke up with a yawn and his eyes half opened. He looked around his room. He saw his hockey trophies on the shelf, his model airplanes and RC cars were neatly set down on his desk, and his skateboard was leaning on the wall just as he has placed it. He went to his closet, put on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. He headed towards the door and opened it.

**BANG! **

Startled, he jumped out of the way with his hand over his head, just like his dad had taught him. He went back to the door to observe what had happened. Of course, firecrackers were taped to his door. _Well…_he thought _at least now he was awake_.

Parker went towards the kitchen and decided he wanted cereal today. He took a bowl and his favourite type of cereal. He was pretty sure that cereal was not supposed to have confetti in it. He left the cereal aside and decided to get some milk. He poured the carton of milk into a glass. Just as he put the cup to his mouth, he realized that the milk was green. He found out that it was only green food colouring so he decided to drink the milk anyways. Food is food.

Someone had to be behind all these pranks, he thought, since Bones and dads were away at work, the only person left was Chrissy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine woke up to a bang in the next room and smiled knowing her little firecracker prank worked on his older brother. She knew that regardless of the situation, Parker would be hungry so she put some confetti in his favourite cereal and some food colouring into some milk. Christine decided she waited long enough for her brother to find the food in the kitchen and went out.

"Hey little sis" Parker announced.

"Morning!" she said as she went to the fridge to get some orange juice. Christine took a sip of the orange juice. She had a disgusted look on her face. "What's in this?"

"How are you so sure I put something in the juice? I had confetti cereal and green milk this morning."

"You drank that? Eww. But, we both know that this war is on!" Christine declared.

"Hey, I was hungry. This is so on!" Parker retorted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by normally except for the fact that Christine and Parker were both extremely aware of each other's actions.

"Hey kids, we're home!" Brennan said as she closed the door and walked in the kitchen. She was really thirsty and saw that a jug of fruit punch was made on the counter. She tried to pour the jug of juice into a cup but nothing would come out. _That was strange, _she thought. She poked the substance inside the jug with her finger and concluded that it was Jell-O. "Christine, why is there Jell-O in this pitcher?"

"That wasn't meant for you. It was for Parker." Christine explained the whole prank war that was happening between the siblings. "By the way, it wouldn't be a good idea to drink the orange juice. You could drink the milk though, if you don't mind it being green."

Brennan realized she could come up with some great pranks to pull on her stepson and maybe even on Booth. "Can I help?"

"Yeah sure. Do you have any ideas?" Christine asked.

"Let's just say, we got science on our side." Brennan replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Booth, Parker, and Christine were on the couch in the living room watching the hockey game while Brennan was at the table writing her novel.

"I'm going to grab a diet coke and some chips. Do you want something dad?" Parker said while walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah grab me one too" he replied. Christine had always wondered why boys were always hungry.

"Here." Parker passed his dad a bottle of diet coke. They both unscrewed the cap at the same time. Booth noticed a mentos falling from the top of the bottle directly into the diet coke.

"Oh no! Kitchen now!" Booth exclaimed. The boys ran to the kitchen with the exploding pop bottle, hoping they wouldn't make a huge mess on the couch. The girls laughed really loudly and gave each other a high five.

"Bones, you were behind this too?" Parker asked

"I thought we were only going to get you but it's even better!" Brennan laughed.

"We got both of you!" Christine added.

"Hey! What's happening? What did I do to deserve being pranked?" Booth questioned. He was starting to wipe up the drink that spilt on the floor.

"Well, there's a prank war going on and I guess that the girls better watch their backs." Parker answered.

"They better." Booth claimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at work, Brennan needed to call Booth to ask him when he would be here for lunch.

"Hey Booth" she said

"Nope, sweetie, it's Angela" her friend replied.

"Sorry wrong number." Brennan hung up and decided to call Booth again. "Booth?" she asked again.

"Sweetie, it's still Angela." The artist replied.

"I might have hit the wrong number again, sorry Angie." Brennan said hanging up the phone. She decided to text Booth instead.

[A/N _Italics in quotes_ will be texts]

"_Hey Butt Cakes, where are you?_" – _Brennan_

Angela's phone vibrated alerting her of a text message. She read the text from her best friend and was really confused.

"_Butt Cakes?" – Angela_

"_I don't know what that means. What about butt cakes?" – Brennan_

"_You called me butt cakes." – Angela_

"_No I called you Butt Cakes, what I always call you." – Brennan _

She wondered why Booth would think she called him butt cakes.

"_Check you messages, sweetie. Might be autocorrect." – Angela_

She wondered why Booth would call her sweetie and thought it might have been Angela again. Brennan looked back at her messages to what was supposedly the word 'Booth' and in fact her phone corrected the word 'Booth' to 'Butt Cakes'. Then her phone rang with Angela as the caller ID on her screen.

"Hey, sorry I've been mistakenly calling and texting you but I'm trying to reach Booth." Obviously frustrated, Brennan continued, "But what couldn't you have told me the past 10 times I have called you?"

Booth was trying not to laugh, "Bones! Be there at 12:30 for lunch?"

She finally realized that Booth had changed the contact names on her phone. "I am going to kill you for this Booth, not literally but you know what I mean!12:30 sounds fine." Brennan declared. "Butt cakes? Really Booth, butt cakes?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were about to come back home from the grocery store to pick up some food to barbeque that night. They planned to pick up some water guns at the store while they were at it.

"Hey we've got food!" Booth yelled.

"We're out in the back!" Brennan yelled back. Booth and Parker set down the groceries on the kitchen table and thought that since the girls were already outside, it would be the perfect opportunity to use the water gun. They filled up the guns inside the kitchen. Booth stepped outside first. As he pushed the door that was already slightly opened, a bucket of water fell on top of him, Parker jumped backwards and laughed.

"Now I'm soaked. Where are they?" Booth asked as he removed his shirt. He looked around wondering where the girls were.

"I'm don't know but be prepared." Parker said as he walked out into the backyard.

Just as the boys took a few more steps towards the yard, the girls came out of the corner. Little did the boys know, Christine and Brennan had something else planned, they started to squirt them with water guns.

"Ahhhhh!" Parker yelled trying to aim his water gun at the girls. The two teams sprayed each other until their water guns were empty and they were all completely soaked.

"I told you I was a good shot" Brennan stated.

"Me too!" Christine followed. "Truce?"

"No way!" Parker pointed out.

Brennan had a better idea and ran for the hose. She turned it on and started spraying it at Booth and Parker.

"Bones! Ah! Stop Bones!" Booth laughed as he took a few steps backwards towards the pool and suddenly fell in. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Booth walked over to the side of the pool about to get out. Suddenly he grabbed Christine's hand and dragged her into the pool.

"Hey! That's not fair" Christine said as she spit out water from his mouth.

Brennan knew better than to stay by the pool so she decided to run off. Booth quickly leaped out of the pool and ran towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her towards the pool. "Booth put me down!" yelled Brennan.

"Not a chance" he said as he jumped in the pool, taking Brennan with him.

They were splashing each other in the pool for a while. "Alright, truce!" they all said pretty much at the same time.

"I'm hungry," the boys stated while swimming to the edge of the pool.

Christine wondered why boys were _always _hungry.


	4. Chapter 4 - What Big Brothers Do

_A/N New chapter! From now on, stories might be posted a bit later than I want it to be, maybe once a week. Blame school. _

_Tell me what you would like to see in future chapters! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning. The sun was shining, there sky was clear, and there was a slight breeze. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect.

"Hey Parker, do you mind watching Michael today? Angela's sitter is busy and no one can look after him." Brennan asked.

"Yeah no problem. Can I take them to the park today?"

"I don't see why not. It's a beautiful day today. Angela will be here in an hour. Booth and I need to get over to the crime scene."

"Alright see you"

"Have fun" Brennan said while exiting the door.

Parker went into the living room where Christine was watching MythBusters. He decided to wait for Michael to come over to tell them they were going to the park. They were both too interested in the semi-truck exploding on the television. When the show was over they heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Angie and Mikey" Christine said excitedly, running to the door.

Parker opened the door. "Hey"

"Hi Parker, Chrissy" Angela said with a very excited Michael standing next to her. "Thanks for looking after Michael today."

"No problem, it will be fun."

"Alright I have to get to the Jeffersonian before Cam yells at me for being late again." She said while walking to her car. "Have fun!"

"Hi guys! What are we going to do today?" Michael asked while walking into the house. He dropped off his backpack and a soccer ball at the foyer.

"How does the park sound?" Parker asked.

"Great! We can play soccer and football!" Christine practically yelled in his ear.

Parker thought that it would be the best idea for the two younger kids to lose some energy out and run around a field. They would hopefully be tired and take a nap when they got back later in the day. He went to his room to grab a football. Michael took his soccer ball.

"Alright, let's go." Parker announced. The walk to the park didn't take that long; it was only 2 blocks away. Christine and Michael ran towards the jungle gym while Parker sat on the swings to allow them to play for a while.

"Hey Parks! Let's go play some ball." Michael yelled towards Parker. He got up from the swings and took the soccer ball and football on the grass and they found a relatively flat field at the top of a hill.

"Do you want to play some catch first?" Parker asked. He watched as Christine took the ball.

"Yeah!" Chrissy said.

"Do you know how to throw it? It's bigger than your head!"

"Dad taught me!" she ran a down the field a bit and tossed the football to Parker. Parker caught it.

"Hey Mikey! Catch!" Parker yelled.

Michael stared at the ball that was flying towards him. He ran and reached out his hands. The ball landed in his arms. "Umm…Parker, I don't know how to throw it."

"It's easy little man." Parker ran towards him. He told him how to grip the football. "Try it." Michael threw the ball. It didn't really spiral but Christine caught it anyway.

"That was great! The first time dad taught me how to throw it, I hit him in the face!" Parker encouraged him.

They played catch for a while longer. Michael's throw kept getting better. They all decided that they wanted to play soccer now.

"The two of you against me" Parker said to the two younger kids.

"Alright, but are you sure?" Christine said, "We are pretty good."

"Yeah I can handle it"

They played for a while; it ended up being a very close game.

"Alright 3-3, next goal wins!" Christine said as she kicked the ball passing it to Michael. Michael went towards Parker, which was the goalie for now. He kicked the ball just a little too high. Parker couldn't catch it and they watched the soccer ball roll down the hill towards a couple of kids.

"I'll get it!" Parker said. He started to run to get the ball when Michael and Christine both yelled, "Wait!" He stopped and turned around.

"Umm…maybe we can play football again?" Michael asked a little too quietly.

"Yeah sure but I'll get the soccer ball first." Parker answered. He noticed that both his sister and Michael were a little bit nervous. "What's wrong?"

"You know the guys down there. We'll they are 8th graders." Christine murmured. "They like to make fun of us."

Bullies, Parker thought, so that was the problem. "Why don't you two come with me?"

"Alright, if you say so." Michael answered.

The kids at the bottom of the hill saw an older boy with blond hair walk towards them. The boy seemed really athletic and he was bit taller than the rest of the gang. Behind that boy, were two younger kids, a boy and a girl. The 8th graders knew who those two were; the weird braniac kids from their school.

"Hey, can we get our soccer ball back?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Dude, why don't you ditch those two losers and play ball with us?" a guy in a baseball cap asked. He was wearing jeans that were too big to fit him.

Parker already disliked these people. Who did they think they were to insult his sister and friend. "Let's not make this harder than it has to be. Let's start over." Parker tried to say calmly, "Hi I'm Parker, this is Christine and this is Michael. Would you give us our ball back?"

"Well I'm Nick and no. We will take the ball. Seriously, you seem cool though. Why hand out with these two weirdos when you can hang out with us?"

Parker was beyond mad at this point. He wanted to hit him but he knew better.

"Hey! We're not weird! You're the one that's incompetent!" Michael exclaimed. He didn't even know why he was talking right now. Usually he would have walked away by now or Nick would have punched him. Fortunately, Parker was there, and he felt safer.

"You act like a Neanderthal." Christine added. Parker tried really hard not to laugh.

"You don't even make sense!" Nick claimed.

"In simpler terms, it means that you are stupid!" Michael yelled.

Nick was furious. Who are they for calling him stupid? He threw up his fist and aimed it at Michael's head. Michael saw the punch coming and braised himself for the impact. Parker saw it too so he stepped right in front of Michael and he took a punch right in the stomach.

"It feels better to pick on someone your own size, doesn't it?" Parker questioned Nick. He had enough of this_,_ to put it in Michael and Christine's terms,_ incompetent Neanderthal_. "Too bad, you don't know me."

Parker grabbed Nick's arms and twisted it behind his back like his father would when he arrested someone. He put a little bit of pressure on his arm just to cause a little bit of pain.

"I never want to see you near my sister or my friend again! Do you get it?!" Parker yelled.

"What if I don't?" Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised that you didn't already know that our dad is an FBI Special Agent and our mom is the best forensic anthropologist in the country. His dad is a forensic entomologist and his mom is a forensic artist." He thought that a little threat couldn't hurt. "They could all make it look like a murder was an accident or better yet, it never even happened."

"Alright, alright! Let me go!" Nick pleaded, "You are all a bunch of psychos! Ow!"

Parker let him go and grabbed Michael's soccer ball. The three of them left.

"Let's go home." Parker stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Parker do you need some ice?" Christine asked his brother.

"Yes please" Parker groaned while rubbing his stomach in obvious pain. "Who knew that guy could punch so hard. Good thing it was my stomach and not your face."

"Parker, thank you so much." Michael said.

"No problem little dude. Bullies suck. It's what older brothers do." Parker took the ice from his sister and put it against his stomach.

"Kids, were back!" Booth, Brennan, Angela and Hodgens all appeared at the door.

"How was today?" Angela asked the kids.

"Great." Michael stated.

Booth noticed the ice on his kid's stomach. "Hey bud, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, really" Parker said.

"He was a hero!" Christine announced.

"Nah—" Before Parker could finish, Michael and Christine told the parents what had happened in the park.

"…and that's what big brothers do." Christine concluded.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sweets Perfection

_**Jenny1701** wanted to see Booth working in the FBI office with a surprise visit. This took me quite a while to write. Blame school: anthro, math, bio, chem, psych, oh my! I had a few ideas but it wasn't going anywhere…until now._

* * *

"Hey Charlie! Before you leave, do you have the files I asked you for?" Booth asked Agent Burns.

"Yes here you go Agent Booth," he answered.

"Great, thanks, have fun with your kid!" Booth replied while walking back into his office.

He hated doing paperwork especially on days like today. It had been raining and gloomy all week but today it was different. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and the sky was blue. Sadly, Booth was still stuck in his office. Brennan had told Booth earlier that Cam told everyone to go home early. She wanted to work in limbo while she waited for Booth but he refused. He told her to go home and spend some time with the kids. He tried to stay positive because after all, tomorrow would be Saturday.

Booth heard a knock on his office, "Come in."

"Hi Agent Booth I finished the paperwork for the Grimes case." Agent Sparling continued, "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

Booth stared at the pile of papers he had on his desk. It was a lot but nothing he could handle in under two hours. "No I'm good. How about you take the rest of the day off and enjoy the day?"

"Alright thank you" Agent Sparling replied "Have a good day!"

It's been a little over an hour. Booth had finished three fourths of the work on his desk. He looked around and noticed that the office was nearly empty by now. The only people left were Agent Perotta and Sweets. Agent Perotta was working very hard on a case of her own and Sweets was profiling for a case. Sweets was having quite a hard time on this case. He couldn't conclude on a positive profile for each person. He looked out his window for a while and continued to work.

Out of nowhere he heard the elevator doors open, some footsteps and giggling. Booth recognized the giggling; it could have only come from one person, her daughter. Agent Perotta looked up from her desk and greeted Parker, Christine, and Brennan as they headed to Booth's office.

"Daddy!" Christine ecstatically said as she ran towards her dad.

"Hey guys!" Booth said, "How was your day?"

"Great! We went swimming!" Parker replied.

"Sounds fun" Booth responded.

"The kids decided that we should take you out on a picnic." Brennan said.

"Give me half an hour and I'll be ready." He pointed to the pile of papers on his desk.

"No problem" Brennan replied. She took a seat in one of those cushiony chairs next to his desk, Parker took the other one and Christine thought it would be comfortable to lie on the floor.

Sweets finished up his work and decided to check if Booth was still in his office. Just as he walked by, he looked into the glass where he saw the whole family. Brennan was typing on her laptop, Parker was playing something on his DS and Christine was drawing some pictures on the floor. Just a few years ago, Sweets would have never thought he would see something like this. He knocked on Booth's door with a grin on his face.

"Sweets!" Parker and Christine shrieked.

"Hey guys!" Sweets replied. "Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan. I was on my way out and wondered if you were still here."

"Here I am" Booth answered.

"Sweets, can you help me with this level?" Parker asked.

"Yeah sure I played that game a couple of times." Sweets continued, "What were you planning to do?"

"We're taking daddy to a picnic!" Christine spoke.

"Nice, it is a beautiful day." Sweets said.

"Hey Sweets, why don't you join us? I'm just about finished. We can head out in five minutes." Booth asked the boy.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your family time." Sweets pointed out.

"No way, you are family" Brennan assured him.

"Alright thanks. I'll just go grab my things." Sweets got up and walked to his office.

"Yay! Sweets can help me with my game now" Parker said.

"I could have helped you." Booth exclaimed.

"Dad, let's be honest here. I love you but you aren't the best at this game. Sweets is much better."

"Alright, I have to agree with you." Booth revealed. Brennan laughed at that comment.

Booth really liked Sweets. He may not show it but deep inside, there was just something about that kid. As much as Brennan hated psychology, she also did like Sweets. There was just something about them both having experiences of foster care that brought them together.

Sweets always thought of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan as parental figures. It may have started when they allowed him to stay at their house a few years back. Nevertheless, he loved spending time with them. Parker would play video games with him, which was one thing they both loved doing. He packed up his laptop and headed back to Booth's office.

Everyone was ready to go.

"Hey Sweets, this is for you" Christine told him. She handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Sweets responded looking at the picture.

"This is a picture of what we are going to do today. This is mommy and daddy, Parker and I, and here, this is you." She pointed it out.

They all left the Hoover building with a grin on each of their faces as they made their way to the park for a picnic.


	6. Chapter 6 - You're Stupid and I Love You

_So the song, Stupid Stupid by Alex Day, inspired this short. **NOT A SONGFIC.**_

* * *

Booth woke up late. He saw that Bones had already gone to work but he was still in bed. He took the quickest shower he ever had and practically ran out the door. Thankfully, he got to work right in time.

Later that day, he got home a little early. He reached into his pocket to grab his keys to open the door. He couldn't find the keys in his pocket. He figured he might have dropped them in the car so he went to look for them. He searched practically everywhere in the car but he still couldn't find them. He thought a little longer about where he might have left the key. Booth realized that by rushing out of the house this morning, he forgot his keys in the house. It didn't really matter since the kids were probably in the house. He rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. He couldn't see anyone coming to open the door.

He heard some laughter in the backyard and thought that Parker and Christine were probably in the pool. He decided to walk over to the fence to call the kids to open the door. It had rained earlier so the grass was really muddy and slippery. He got to the fence and started to yell for Parker. There was no response.

He guessed it would just be easier to climb over the fence since you couldn't open it from the outside. It would have been an easy climb for a trained FBI agent but his shoes were really muddy and he slipped right as he got over the fence andfell face first into the mud.

Parker turned his head to where he heard a loud thump. "Uh…who's that?" he asked Christine. All they saw was a huge guy covered in mud from head to toe.

"Hey bud, it's me! I left my keys in the house this morning." Booth yelled as he was trying to wipe mud off his face.

Brennan came out of the back door of the house. "What happened here?"

"You were inside the whole time?"

"Yes"

"I left my keys in the house this morning. I knocked a couple of time but no one answered the door."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was probably taking a shower."

"So I am covered in mud now."

"And you are not coming in the house until you are clean" Brennan pointed out.

"What can I do?" Booth questioned her with a grin on his face.

Brennan took a few steps outside, "This." She pushed Booth into the pool and grabbed the hose.

"Hey!" Booth shrieked.

"Kids, take care of your father." She handed them the hose and had a big grin on her face as she walked inside, "I'll grab a towel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It was after dinner and Booth was really excited. He bought some pie from the grocery store and couldn't wait to eat it. Brennan pulled the pie out of the oven. Booth and Parker both followed the smell of pie to the kitchen.

"It's really hot. Let it cool down for a bit. You are going to burn your tongue." Brennan stated.

"Yeah okay" Booth responded.

Five minutes didn't even go by and Booth already took a knife out to cut the pie.

"Cut me a big piece!" Parker exclaimed. Booth gave him nearly one forth of the pie. He also cut himself about the same amount.

"Chrissy, do you want any?" he asked her.

"No" Christine answered

"Why? It's pie." Parker looked at his sister.

"It looks like it has eyes. It's creepy. Your food is staring at you," She stated.

Booth knew that she didn't really care for pie just like Bones but it was worth a try. He surely didn't think that the reason for not liking pie was that it had 'eyes'.

The boys took a huge bite of pie off their plate.

"AH!" They both shrieked. "I burnt my tongue."

Brennan turned around from washing the dishes. She already predicted it would happen. "Told ya."

* * *

_ This was a fun, fluffy one shot that I just couldn't resist writing. Reviews would be nice. :)_

_By the way, are you ready to go on a road trip?! _


	7. Chapter 7 - Road Trip!

Just a heads up, starting from this chapter the story is a continuation.

* * *

There is always the time during summer vacation when kids just don't know what to do anymore. This was the same for Christine and Parker. They would watch movies, swim in the pool, go to the park and play outside but they just couldn't think of anything new to do anymore. They were bored.

Booth and Brennan have just gotten off a very difficult case that took them a week. They both spent about 18 hours a day on the case and were really tired.

"I'm glad we put him in custody," Brennan said while they were driving home.

"Yeah it's always nice to catch the guy," Booth added, "Also, we get a few days off!"

"Yes, how should we spend those days?" Brennan asked.

"I've got an idea. Let's call Cam and Cullen to give us 2 more weeks." Booth replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, I'm bored" Christine sighed.

"Me too" Parker added.

"What would you like to do?" Booth asked his kids.

"I don't know, there is nothing to do!" Christine answered.

"Did you go outside to play some ball?" Brennan questioned.

"Yes." Parker said.

"How about the stack of movies over there. Did you watch them?"

"About a dozen times each" Christine replied.

"Swimming?"

"Every single day" The kids answered in unison.

"Hmm…How about going on a road trip?" Brennan asked.

"Huh? Road trip?" Parker restated.

"Yup. We have a bit more than 2 weeks off work so we decided we should go somewhere." Booth told them.

"Yay! Trip! To where though?" Christine exclaimed.

"I've been thinking about going to Canada, specifically Toronto and Quebec City. It isn't that far away for DC." Brennan suggested.

"Canada? I was thinking about New York City" Booth commented.

"We've never been to Canada with the kids. What do you two think?" Brennan asked the two excited children sitting in front of them.

"Can we go to both?" Parker asked, "I know New York is on our way up."

"Yes that is true." Brennan decided, "We could go up to Toronto, Quebec City, Montreal, New York City, and back here."

"Sounds good to me." Booth assured.

"YAY ROAD TRIP!" Christine announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should plan this trip out before we leave on Monday" Brennan suggested, "Booth can you go grab the passports to make sure they aren't expired."

"Yeah" Booth came back with four small books, "They are all good."

"Great. Parker, can you grab my laptop?" Brennan asked.

"Here you go."

"When we cross the border, we will be in Niagara Falls. So we could stay there for a day before going to Toronto," Booth pointed out.

"What does everyone want to do in Toronto?" Brennan asked.

"The C.N Tower!" Parker announced.

"Hockey Hall of Fame!" Booth added.

"I can't decide between the science center or the ROM." Christine said.

"I would like to visit both too. So let's go to both." Brennan confirmed. "How about it Quebec City?"

"We could take a walk through the Plains of Abraham and the fortifications around the city. Also this hotel looks really cool." Booth pointed to a giant building on the computer screen.

"That's Le Château Frontenac. It is very beautiful inside." Brennan agreed.

"This street looks cool." Parker pointed out.

"Yes, we will definitely do some shopping." Brennan stated.

"Can we go to this biodome in Montreal?" Christine asked.

"Yes. Booth you probably want to visit the Olympic stadium?" Brennan asked him.

"Yup Bones. Mount Royal looks like we could see the whole city form there." Booth added.

"Next, New York." Brennan continued to write down all the attractions.

"Times Square!" Parker exclaimed.

"Central Park" Christine stated.

"The top of the rock" Booth added.

"Alright, I've got everything." Brennan continued, "It's bedtime. We should all get some sleep before we start our trip."

* * *

Canada eh? Yes.

I'm Canadian and I've been to all the places that I mentioned they would go so it will just be easier for me to write.

Hopefully you like this idea?


	8. Chapter 8 - The Great White North

"Does everyone have everything?" Booth asked while everyone else was getting comfortable in the car.

"Yup" Christine and Parker replied in unison.

"I concur." Brennan answered.

"Then here goes our 8 hour trip to Canada." Booth said.

Brennan and Parker both fell asleep half an hour into their trip. Christine, on the other hand, was way too excited to sleep. She has gone on a few trips out of the country with her mom and dad but it was mostly educational. Don't get her wrong, she loved to learn, but this time she would be able to go on a trip with her brother and have fun.

"Are we there yet?" Christine asked her dad.

"Just like the last time you asked, there's still 3 hours until we get to the border." Booth answered, "There's a rest stop in 10 minutes where we can stretch our legs."

Christine stared out the window even if there were trees, grass, and cars to be seen.

"Everyone out. We can grab some food and make sure you go to the washroom," Booth warned.

Everyone got out of the car and made their way towards the rest stop.

"Sweet! There's an arcade in there!" Parker excitedly told Christine. "I've got a few quarters in my pocket."

"Let's go!" Christine followed Parker to the mini arcade.

A few minutes later they saw their mom walk over to them.

"What would you like to eat?" Brennan asked the kids.

"Burger please" Parker replied.

"Umm…I don't know. I need to see the menu" Christine said. She followed Brennan over to the counter.

"Chicken nuggets. Actually I want a cheeseburger," Christine told her mom.

"Are you sure?" Brennan questioned her indecisive child.

"Yes, I mean, no. Chicken nuggets." She answered.

"Alright chicken nuggets." Brennan stated. "Before you go back to play go to the washroom."

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone good for another 2 hours?" Booth asked his family.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

An hour into the car ride, Parker felt like he forgot to do something.

"Umm dad" Parker said.

"Yeah bud?"

"I need to go to the washroom."

"Didn't you go at the rest stop?"

"No…I kind of forgot to."

"I'll just pull up to the side of the road. You can go in the trees."

"Do I really have to? It's embarrassing."

"Well you're either going right now or waiting another hour."

"Ok pull over" Parker sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they approached the Canada-United States border Christine and Parker were really excited. They looked out the window to see that they were on a bridge over water.

"Bones, get the passports ready," Booth requested.

Brennan dug through her purse to find all four passports. She took them out and handed them over to Booth. There were a few cars ahead of them but it only took them 15 minutes to reach the customs plaza and cross over to Canada.

"We are officially in Canada." Booth stated.

"Actually back on the bridge when there was the Canadian flag and the US flag, that was where the border was." Brennan told them.

"Well, we are going to be in the hotel in 10 minutes so we can clean up and decide what to do tonight." Booth said.

As they drove into the city of Niagara Falls, they looked out the window. On one side they saw a huge tower and some casinos but on the other side there were to two falls, American and Horseshoe.

Everyone got out of the car and got settled into the hotel room.

"Can we please go to Clifton Hills?" Parker suggested.

"I don't see why not. There are a lot of things to do especially at night and we can also go to a restaurant." Brennan agreed.

They went to several places. Their first stop was the Rainforest café where they ate. Everyone enjoyed the setting and the food. Then they went to walk on the street. There were a lot of people even at night. They went into a fun house where they got really dizzy, a wax museum, the Ripley's Believe It or Not museum that freaked Christine, Parker and Booth a bit and they climbed a rock wall. Lastly they went to a chocolate store, which was filled with chocolate and of course they had to buy some.

Everyone was exhausted by the time they went back to their hotel. Booth looked back to see Christine asleep in the backseat of the car. Christine woke up a few hours later to see that she was snugly tucked into the bed, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Timmy's

Hey sorry I've been gone for a bit but here's a short one for ya. I finished my exams and I'm off to Florida. Be back with new chapters in 2 weeks! :D

For those who don't know, Tim Horton's is an extremely popular coffee and donut shop here in Canada. ENJOY!

* * *

"Everyone in the car?" Booth asked.

"Yeah" They all answered at the same time.

"So I guess we are off to Toronto!"

They drove out of Niagara Falls and a few minutes later the kids were already bored.

"I'm bored mom." Christine sighed.

"Let's play a game then." Brennan suggested.

"What game?" Parker questioned.

"How about 20 questions?" Booth said, "Bones, you start."

"Alright, I've thought of something." Brennan looked towards Christine, "You ask the first question."

"Is it an animal?" Christine asked.

"No"

"Is it a person?" Parker questioned.

"Nope."

Booth was next. "Is it a place?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Christine asked another question, "Have we been there before?"

"No we haven't."

By this point, Booth already knew what Brennan was thinking of. It wasn't that hard to guess. They continued to ask Brennan a few questions anyways until they finally got to 20.

"Alright, what do you think it is?"

"Well, I am 110% sure my guess will be right." Booth told them.

"Me too" Parker added.

"Same, so let's say it together?" Christine acknowledged.

"Jupiter."

"How did you know that?" Brennan asked.

"It's easier than you think." Booth continued, "There's a rest stop up ahead, let's take a break."

He pulled in to the stop and everyone got out of the car.

"I have always wanted to try Tim Horton's." Booth said while they walked towards the building.

"Can I have that donut?" Christine pointed to the glass. She was pointing at a donut that was covered with pink sprinkles and had strawberry jam in the middle.

"Yes you may." Brennan answered, "Parker what would you like?"

"Umm…what are Timbits?"

"They are the donut holes."

"Ok I'll have that."

Booth added to the order. "I'll have a black coffee." They got their food and got back into the car.

They drove for another hour and finally they could see the city. There were extremely high office buildings and the CN Tower that stood out from the rest of the tall buildings.


	10. Chapter 10 - Top of the City

The team settled down in their hotel that they reserved for two nights. They knew that they needed to quickly unpack and start sightseeing in order to get everything on their list checked off. They found a small diner at the corner of the street where they had a quick lunch. After that, they made their way into the plethora of buildings. The family agreed that the boys were going to go to the Hockey Hall of Fame while the girls were heading over to the Royal Ontario Museum. Then, they would meet up for dinner at the harbourfront before going to the CN Tower.

"Hey look! There it is!" Booth pointed to what looked like a really historically old building on the corner of the street. On the side of the building it read, "Hockey Hall of Fame." At this point, Booth was pretty much acting like he was the same age as Parker.

Both Parker and Booth pretty much ran to the front door to get tickets. They got to look at a bunch of memorabilia from helmets to jerseys to pucks and that was only the first exhibit. They went to the next exhibit, which replicated the Montreal Canadiens' dressing room. Booth and Parker were both Philly fans but it was 'awesome'. Well, that was how Parker summed everything up.

"Mommy look!" Christine pointed to a dinosaur skeleton that was displayed near the entrance. "This is so cool!" Christine held on to her mother's hand and pulled her through the first level of the museum. There were many Asian artifacts and architecture that they saw located on one side. The other side of the first floor consisted of Canadian culture. Christine was mostly excited for the second floor that had many animal exhibits. Brennan was looking forward to the third floor, which had European and African displays.

"Dad, can I do that? It looks awesome." Parker looked at his father and back to the simulation rink where you could either be a goalie or try to score on the goal.

"Yeah go ahead bud."

Parker got the puck and put it on the floor. He raised his stick and aimed the puck at the net. He managed to get a goal with ease.

After that, they went to play a hockey video game. Parker had won that game. Booth didn't want to admit that he just wasn't good at playing video games so he thought to himself that he let Parker win. Parker knew that he won fair and square.

Parker and Booth mostly looked forward to one particular item and it was the Stanley Cup. Of course, they took a picture with it. They decided it was time to meet up with the girls so they started to make their way over.

Christine was excited. There were dinosaurs, birds, mammals and even minerals. They went inside a bat cave, which had a really weird smell. Christine was a little bit scared of it because it was dark but once she actually went in, all she could think of was how cool the cave was. The next floor really interested Brennan. They got to look through it for an hour until the duo heard something.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan turned around to see an older man with short grey hair. She remembered him quite well. He was one of her professors when she was an undergraduate.

"Dr. Duncan. I haven't seen you in a long time." Brennan smiled at him.

"Please call me Robert. You've been doing well, so I've heard. One of the best forensic anthropologists in the States and best selling author."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done that without taking the Intro to Anthropology class. I recall you were the professor teaching that class."

"I guess you're right. I did teach that class. Who is this?" Dr. Duncan chuckled and looked at the little girl that was slightly hidden behind Brennan's legs.

The only situation that would cause Christine to be shy was when she met new people. She said her name very quietly.

"Christine" she said it again a little louder, "Christine Booth."

"You're as beautiful as your mother," Dr. Duncan said to her with a smile.

Christine now stood beside her mother instead of behind her, "Thank you."

"The last time I saw you, you were in Chicago. What brings you to Canada?" Brennan asked him.

"I've been doing some research here and I'm also teaching at the University. You must drop by sometime if you are here long enough." He replied.

"I would love to but we're heading up to Quebec in two days" she responded, "This reminds me, I have to meet up with Booth in half an hour."

Dr. Duncan reassured her, "No worries, I'm sure I'll see you in the near future."

"I'm very sorry. I'll keep in touch." Brennan said to him. Dr. Duncan shook hands with Dr. Brennan and then with Christine. Then, the pair went on their way to meet up with the boys.

On their way to the harbor, Brennan picked up her phone.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, it's Cam. I know you told me not to call but we have a high profile case that needs your expertise."

"Are you sure that the intern can do this on their own?"

"We have a brand new intern this week so he isn't much help."

"Alright, I'll tell Booth and see what I can do."

"Thanks. I'm sorry."

Parker and Booth got to the harbourfront first. They decided to get some ice cream while waiting for the girls.

"Daddy!" Christine ran towards her dad. Brennan wasn't far behind.

"Hey, Chrissy." Booth patted her head and messed up her hair along the way.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Brennan told the family, "Cam called and said that there is a high profile case that needs attention."

"Are you sure we have to go back?" Booth asked her.

"Yes there isn't much I can do." Brennan replied.

"It's alright we had a fun time these past few days." Christine chimed in.

"Yeah but I'm hungry right now. Dad said that we should go to the CN Tower to eat" Parker said.

"I think that's a great idea." Brennan replied.

The girls and the boys both talked about their day on their walk over.

Parker looked at the people and cars on the road as they gradually got smaller as they went higher and higher. They enjoyed their fun packed vacation from the top of the city.

* * *

_Ending this road trip for more one-shots. It's better this way. _

_The fourth of July is coming up, isn't it? _


	11. Chapter 11 - Fourth of July

_Forgive me. I don't really know what the Fourth of July is actually like so I hope I am relatively close. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was brightly shining in the sky with only a few scattered clouds in sight. The weather was perfect for parades, barbeques and fireworks. After all, it was the Fourth of July.

The parade was going to be going down the road in ten minutes and a certain little girl didn't want to miss a thing. She was holding on to her older brother's hand.

"Come on! They are down there!" Christine excitedly told her family. She was pulling them to where Hodgins, Angela, and Michael were settled down by the side of the road.

"Hey guys!" Booth announced to the other family.

"Hey!" Angela replied.

Michael, Christine and Parker sat on the curb to make sure they got the best view. Parker might have been a little old for parades but he knew he could spend time with the two little geniuses. That and there was free candy.

The parade started with the sound of the national anthem. Everyone stood up and put their hand across their chest. After that, there were various organizations and schools that followed one another down the road. They gave out a bunch of candy. The last group even gave out freezies, which was amazing after a hot day under the sun. By the end of the parade, each kid had accumulated a bag full of candy.

"Are you coming to our barbeque later today?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for a thing. Mikey wants to go swimming so I'll be at your place in a few hours." Angela replied.

"Great! See you then!" Brennan told her friend.

They were unloading out of their car, into their house.

"Hey, I'm going to step out for half an hour" Booth told his family.

"Booth, I'm going to go prepare some food for the barbeque with Christine" decided Brennan. She already knew where he was going to go.

"Parker? You want to come along?" Booth asked his son.

"Sure. If you don't mind me being there." Parker replied. He also knew where his father was going to go and usually he would go alone.

"Not at all" Booth assured him.

They drove for a little bit in a comfortable silence. They approached the cemetery and got out. They two boys walked towards one of the gravestones marked, 'Edward 'Teddy' Parker.'

"Sometimes I wish that you could have met him," Booth stated.

"I'm sure he was a great guy. You wouldn't have named me after him if he wasn't," Parker said to his father.

They stood there in silence for a few more minutes before leaving.

"Dad. You alright?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The older Booth assured him.

They stopped to get as many fireworks that they could get their hands on and then headed home.

They arrived home to a lot of laughter coming from the backyard.

"Well it seems like a lot of people arrived," Booth pointed out.

"Yeah. I can't wait for the fireworks tonight," Parker said.

Parker ran out towards the backyard. He immediately saw Christine and Michael in the pool.

"Chrissy! We're back!" Parker shouted towards them

"Get out here! You need to see who can swim the farthest!" Christine yelled back from the pool.

Parker immediately ran upstairs to get his swim trunks on and ran back outside.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Parker announced.

The two younger kids pushed off the side of the pool and quickly swam to the other side. They both got to the other side roughly at the same time.

"So who won?" Michael asked.

"It was really close but I think Mikey won by an inch," Parker told him, "Must because you're just a bit taller than Chrissy here."

"Race again?" Christine asked.

"You know it!" Michael confirmed.

An hour later there was the smell of burgers on the barbeque. Booth had noticed that everyone had arrived so he started to make some food since they were starting to get hungry.

Booth handed over a burger to Christine. She immediately squeezed a whole bunch of ketchup on it.

"Do you need that much ketchup on your burger?" Booth asked her.

"It doesn't taste as good without it," Christine murmured, already eating the burger.

Everyone finished their food. The kids were playing Frisbee in the yard while the adults were having a conversation at the patio table. It was getting dark so it was just about the time to start the fireworks.

"Dad! Where did you put those fireworks?" Parker asked Booth.

"They're in the laundry room. Bring them out here so we can start to light them up." Booth instructed.

Parker, Christine, and Michael went inside to carry all the fireworks.

"Booth, how many did you buy?" Brennan noticed that all three kids were holding boxes upon boxes of fireworks.

"Enough to light up the sky," Booth replied with a grin on his face.

"Dude! I should have just made them instead," Hodgins chimed in.

"They would probably just explode like a bomb instead of flying into the air," Angela pointed out, "We don't need a trip to the hospital."

"I guess you're right but I get dibs to light the first one!" Hodgins insisted.

"I'm lighting the first one!" Booth told the scientist. Hodgins definitely didn't want to argue with an FBI agent.

"Alright then second?" he asked.

"Yeah sure"

They opened the first box of fireworks and Booth lite them up. They exploded in the sky as a lovely shade of white and blue. Then, Hodgins lite up a few fountain fireworks. They emitted showers of sparks that turned every single colour. Parker lite up a few fireworks. In the middle of their own show, the kids decided that they wanted to light up the sparklers. Booth lite them up while they ran around, drawing pictures in the air with them. When that was done, Booth decided it was time for the finale. He lite a few of them and ran back to a safe distance.

Everyone looked up in the air to see the fireworks explode as they lite up the night sky.


End file.
